Signs for vehicles an the like have been known for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,261 issued to Moskowitz in 1958 discloses the use of magnetic signs for vehicles. The signs are made of molded plastic dyecasting or can be fabricated from sheet metal, wood or the like and is made of non-magnetic material. The problem with these signs is that they are very heavy, big, bulking, not foldable and not convenient to install. These signs appear to be used for advertising and were not warning signs.
There are known electrical warning devices on motor vehicles. An example which is an emergency light flasher which are attached to the lower portion of a vehicle. However, not all vehicles have emergency light flashers. A disadvantage of this type of warning device is that it is not seen in the day time and it can be readily obstructed by a person standing on the road or around the vehicle. When an automobile becomes disabled on or adjacent to a roadway, a substantial danger is present. It is well known that such a stationary, disabled vehicle constitutes a serious hazard to the safety to the passenger as well as to approaching vehicles. This problem is exacerbated if for any reason the flashing hazard lights do not work or have not been installed on such vehicle. Various products have been designed to addressed the aforementioned problem, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,482 to Mosch. One of the problems with the structures disclosed in Mosch is that the trunk of the automobile must be open in an open position when they are used. One problem with this arrangement is that the automobile may need to be left unattended and the other things in the trunk which could be stolen under these circumstances. Furthermore, an open trunk would also permit a perspective thief to gain easy access to the interior of the automobile by pushing back the seat. Also, the rods, fasteners, and roller arrangements disclosed in Mosch make them bulky and expensive. Another problem with Mosch is that if the automobile is in an accident and the trunk is damaged, one may not be able to open the trunk to show the sign.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,196 to Chan describes a traffic warning mat apparatus is provided for the use in combination with the vehicle of the type having a trunk lid pivotally attached to the vehicle. The mat is adapted to be disposed on the rear of the automobile. The straps are connected between the top mat and the gutter hook which extends around the front end of the trunk. The straps are attached to the bottom of the mat and have gutter hooks thereon for attachment to the underside of the vehicle or to the bottom of the bumper. Each of the four mentioned straps include mechanisms for tightening the straps for securing the mat on the rear of the automobile when in use. A problem with Chan is that if the rear of the automobile is damaged, it would be very hard, if not impossible to attach the warning mat to the automobile. In addition, for a child or someone who had just gotten in an accident, it may be very hard to attach the warning mat. Consequently, there is a need for a warning device which will overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art. Disclosed is the invention.